


Favourite Hotspot

by PinkCottonCandy (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk - Freeform, Grillby x reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Undyne x alphys too, mentions of Soriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PinkCottonCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, (Y/n) (L/n), have been busy with studies even after the monsters arrived. You seemed unshaken to the news regarding the new neighbours and after you're done with most of the torture time with studies, you start hanging out at Grillby's. </p><p>OK I'm like super bad with summaries. I'm trying my best, first fanfic I'm writing and also this is on wattpad too ^_^ don't freak out if you see the same story in two places :3</p><p>My wattpad account: http://w.tt/1QWc3ci<br/>My tumblr account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dont-yell-at-me-please</p><p>Feel free to message me anytime ^_^</p><p>I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR ANY REFERENCES MADE IN HERE ALL THE CREDITS GO to Toby Fox and the respective owners oF the references I'll make!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here you are. In front of the most popular bar, Grillby's. Since the monsters arrived in your town two years ago, you have been avoiding them. Yeah, you pretty much avoided everyone since the last two years you've been grinding between studies and...of course...video games, anime&manga, you even had lots of merchandise starting from (F/Show) figurines to (F/S2) wallpapers. It was a huge mess, really.

But now that that is all over now, for a couple of months, you've opened up. A lot. You befriended a couple of people at your new work place, which to be exact, is just a fancy flower shop, but it's fun. The payment is also not too shabby for someone who majored in business since you're the only one who's selling and you're working near a hospital. Talk about settling a good place for a flower shop.

A few people suggested you should visit this specific bar "(Y/n) you should go there!" Or I totally recommend Grillby's!" But unfortunately only now you've found time to visit the place since you closed earlier.

As soon as you entered your nostrils were welcomed with various smells, from burgers to hot chocolate. An unknown yet familiar tune rang through the bar as chatter of monsters and humans alike was overlapping the muffled lyrics of the song. In front of you, there was one of those fancy wooden bars, with velvet barstools. And fire. Basically a fireman. A man made out of fire. You would have immediately ran outside if it weren't for the fact your finals left you traumatised with accepting your impending doom as a simply business major.

You slowly made out your way as you fidgeted with your (F/c) jacket. You realised it was getting warmer and carefully removed it, revealing your (F/c1) (F/c2) checkered shirt. Your black jeans totally worked out with that shirt, or that's what you thought at 5 am.

Once you sat down, you heard the most awkward, mood wrecking noise. Whoopie cushions. You went all red and looked left and right, only to see a grinning skeleton.

"You ought to be careful around here. Some freaks place whoopie cushions here and trick the newcomers. Hi. I'm sans. Sans the skeleton."

...

...

...

You had a giggly fit. In this case you would've sank and be swollen by the ground or just get away. But Sans' face was lightening the mood.

"You, uh, know, this is the part where you need tibia person who tells their name."

You groaned at the pun.

"Oh come on, you liked it."

"Yes. And I hate it. Also, my name is (Y/n). (Y/n) the...human. Knife to meet you."

"Well look who's telling a fibula. You don't have a knife."

"Oh, vertebro, I do have knives. Lots of them. Wait a bit."

You quickly got out your phone, unaware of Sans sweating. You typed one simple word, quickly shoved the phone in sans' face, startling him.

"See? Told you!" You grinned. Your expression quickly changed into worry as sans was quite shocked.

"You really pulled a trick on me, guess you made me a bit...sternum."

"Oh god, you're like a shotgun marriage, wife or death. Chill."

Sans snatched your phone. He put his number in, called himself and went out with his phone after he handled your phone. You put your phone to your ear.

"If you look outside, you can see I'm chilled to the bone."

"You just went outside."

"Yep."

"To do that pun."

"Yep."

"How do people live with you?"

"Easily. If they can't defeat it, they have to join it."

"Anyway, let's order." Sans continued as he suddenly appeared in front of you. "Grillby looks like he's about to burn me cause I made all those icy puns. First timers first."

Now you were stuck. You didn't know what to order. You tried to think of (Fav/Food) but you don't think they have it here.

"I'll have an espresso, I mean if you serve it here, and if you have any croissants..."

"I'll have a casual burg, Grillbz."

The fiery man wrote your orders and casually went in the back. You didn't think they'd serve croissants around here.

"Man, you're lucky Grillbz and Muffet signed a contract. Muffet is apparently a good baker. When she's cooking for humans."

"Muffet...?"

"Don't go to her tea parties."

"Note taken."

There was a calm silence between the two. You were thinking if the skeleton has a brother or a family of his own. Maybe it'd be a fairly normal topic to talk about.

"So... You have any family, sans?

"Actually, yes. A brother and a fa-....just a brother. His name is Papyrus."

"Oh! I'm glad to hear that! Is he like you...I mean...unbearable puns?"

"Not really. He's got a bone to pick with me each time I'm doing that. But he is amazing."

"Heh... would be fun meeting him."

Grillby returned with a package and your order. Sans winked at you and said he'll see you later, casually strolling to the exit and waving everyone else goodbye. After you looked back at Grillby, you noticed his lingering gaze on you.

"Uh....He forgot to pay, didn't he?"

Grillby nods.

"Hey. Don't worry I'll pay up for him. How much does he owe? Also put my order too!" You tried playing it cool. Although the more you looked the more you would be attracted to the flamesman. 'Damn, must have been cold outside.' was all you could think of.

He wrote on a paper the total of sans' tab and her order. Fifty dollars. Well, you're not the stingy one. You got the money out and paid Grillby.

He nodded and left to tend the other customers.

It was apparently nearly closing time, as you saw most customers leave. Grillby was just cleaning and he was looking at you again. 'Maybe he wants me to leave too.' You thought.

"Hey, sorry for keeping you here more. Need any help with the cleaning?"

"....Yes." he whispered, the answer being incomprehensible for you.

"What?"

"Yes." He said a bit louder.

"Alright! Let's get to work! I'll wash the dishes and the floor. Must be inconvenient for you to be near water."

You both cleaned around, finishing in one hour. When you were on your way to place the swob back in its place, you tripped. Grillby's flames were slightly different and more...fiery than usual. You couldn't pay attention because of the small pain but you were laughing. His flames quickly calmed down and the crackling giggle of his echoed in the room. He helped you up and looked at you like he was giving you a small smile, which you replied with a fairly large grin.

"...What's your name?" He slowly asked, like you'd shatter from his words. Which he shouldn't, since his voice is soothing.

"(Y-Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n). Nice to meet you, Grillby!"

Grillby looks away and his fire becomes a bit more higher. He then grabs a paper from his counter and neatly writes what it seems to be a phone number and a message.

_"Message or call me anytime."_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I told you, I'm awfully bad at summaries. Also (Y/Nn) is your nickname ._.

It has been a while since you started texting with Grillby. He's still as silent when texting, but it's way better than hanging awkwardly in a phone call. You tried that too. Being the nosey person you are, you asked him about the Underground, but you couldn't shake off the deja-vu feeling whenever you popped a question.

You train of thoughts was abruptly stopped as your phone started vibrating in the kitchen. Yes, you were cooking and no, you had no idea what you were doing. You're going by instinct (And that's why you either burn the food or it's uncooked). You got the eggs on a plate and grabbed your phone.

New messages from two conversations

'More like conversanstions' you thought.

**[Grillby]:** _I hope you're paying a visit after your job is done. Looking forward to see you here._

You quickly typed in a "chill, normal reply" which you deleted and retyped about five times just to don't look like a total nerd.

 **[(Y/Nn)]:** _Sure! I'll be right there after my shift is over! Tonight you better suprise me with something new rather than my usual order! Yup, you get to pick._ (ﾉヮ)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Ok that wasn't chill at all. Too late though. You shrugged and went to the other chat. Sans. Each time you opened this chat you either giggled or groaned. The dude seems to know more than he shows and his puns are annoyingly amusing.

**[sans]:** _did you take him out to a hot date yet? You know you want to, coffee freak._

**[(Y/Nn)]:** _Sans continued. His annoyance has been splattered with incredible puns, with which he is killing this universe._ (́◉౪ ◉ ✿)

 **[sans]:** _stop with the emojis they're spooky_.

 **[(Y/Nn)]:** _Not as spooky as what I'll do to you if you make one. more. pun._

 **[sans]:** _sorry kid, I'm taken by the sweetest lady the Underground and the surface can have._

**[(Y/Nn)]:** _e_ _w. Not in that way. Alright skeluckyton. Gotta bail out. Will be late to work=will arrive later to Grillbae's. Ttyl!_

**[sans]:** _CU NERD!_

You rushed to dress up as neatly as possible. A floral outfit so it can match your work place. Sincerely you would've dressed casually if you wouldn't be going to Grillbz. You gotta admit, you have a crush on him and only a month has passed. Three or four visits in the first week, and now almost daily. Everyone knows you there. The dogs are the cutest, but there has been a...cat...dog..a weird shaking creature called Temmie. They say its kind had a whole village back in the Underground.

\------

"Hey (Y/n)! Top o' the mornin' to ya!" Michael. Just the person to cheer you up in the morning. The flower delivery boy. Some people like to make surprises, that's why he has a job.

"Ok so we got two bouquet deliveries. I wrote you the location on the pink paper over there. The tulips go to Mrs. Hudson and the blue roses go to Ms. Oliver."

"Aye aye cap'n!" He cheered and took the bouquets. "Also, we have a party coming up. More like a meeting. It's the celebration of our neighbours' arrival. I dislike them, but I can't say no to free food and fireworks, so feelin like coming with us?"

"No, sorry." You replied. "I don't feel up for it. But who knows? I'll text you later if I'm changing my mind."

"However you want flower kid."

"See you later, flower boy."

You both laughed as Mika headed out to the car. With the spring weather like this, you wouldn't be fazed if he fell asleep while driving.

Because of the lack of customers, you decided to check your phone.

Two new messages from sans.

**[sans]:** _Hey, thought you'd want to know. My friends and I are going to the Firework celebration of our arrival to the surface. Frisk and Papyrus insisted they want to meet you, and Toriel was delighted our tiny ambassakid will have an older human kid to spend time with. So, want to come? Tomorrow at 7. We'll meet up at the Freedom Gate._

**[sans]:** _don't wanna be rude but you can't leave your vertebro hanging like that._

**[(Y/Nn)]:** _Aye, would be happy to come. Can I invite someone else too? Like, you-know-who? And wasn't I your vertebro? And you were the skelebro. I feel forgotten ;~;_

**[sans]:** _you'd make a great actress on those social websites. and sure. I'll tell Tori you'll bring Grillby too._

\---------------

Closing time. Yep. About 10 hours of dressing flowers and sleeping on your shift. That's life. You finished cleaning up and you handed the manager the keys, earning another praise for today. She was really a nice person hence the high salary. You were about to say goodbye, but she signaled you to stop.

"Hey, (y/n). Don't you have a dear one? You could give them some flowers, you know."

You immediately thought at Grillby.

And you blushed like crazy.

"W-well no I mean I d-do but..."

"No buts and ifs. This is a treat from me. Come on, make any bouquet or choose a pot of flowers you want. It's on the house."

You chose the rare lila Impatiens bequaertii. You were pretty sure Grillby would take care of them, and he would also enjoy them. You quickly made a ribbon on the pot and

"Mrs. Rosebloom, are you sure you're giving me these flowers on the house? It means a lot for me!" You blurted out. You felt bad for taking stuff for free.

"Shut up and take them, dearie. You have worked hard and you deserve them. Plus that, would you let these marvellous flowers rot in here? Show 'em the world!"

You couldn't wait to leave. You called a taxi and told them to drive you to Grillby's as quick as they could. You weren't late, but the sooner the better.  
You took a peek through the door. He was there, busy as usual. The crowd was bigger than usual. Shyren was here, singing and maintaining a peaceful setting along with Napstablook. You wondered if Mettaton didn't like this place. Sans was sitting at a table with a child, a goat lady, a fish person which looked like a character in that webcomic you have seen a while ago and a nerdy lizard. You decided to come in, attracting everyone's sight. "Here goes all the sneaky beaky tactic." You sighed.

You sat on the barstool in front of your beloved fiery being. You held the gift out of sight, fortunately he didn't see it. He saw you, and for a quick moment you saw...happiness? shock? amazement? But you guessed it must've been a light trick. He was brighter than usual though. That's what you could notice.

Your phone vibrated. You quickly got it out of your bag (pocket if you don't have a bag) and checked. One new message from sans.

 **[sans]:** _wow what did you do to yourself you made Grillby amazed and you made him blush. Oh also these are my friends. I'll do a smooth wave to you. Just come here after I do the thing._

**[(Y/Nn)]:** _n0 i cann0t d0nt y0u see i have a plant with me_

**[sans]:** _ok Aradia, chill. hide the plant behind me._ (I really hope you caught the reference)

You quickly rushed to sans and hid the plant behind him, mouthing "do not mess with it or you're dead." And walked to Grillby.

"Hi, Grillby!" You laughed awkwardly. Way to go...

"Hey." He spoke. hE SPOKE. You did something good after all.

"Busy night, huh?" 'Come on (Y/n) don't mess up.

He nodded.

"Sans is waving for you, I'll bring your special order there." He smiled. You guessed he smiled since his face looked like- ugh you won't even question it.

You walked to Sans' table. Now there was another skeleton, his brother, Papyrus. You heard a lot about him and warnings about his spaghetti. Next up was a goat lady, probably Toriel, she was holding hands under the table with Sans. And the fish and the lizard, and the human. Geez you really need to learn their names. Although your heard the kid's name is Frisk. Quite awesome to be important at 10.

"alright guys let's make the introductions." sans got up on his seat. (Y/n), these are Toriel, my fiancée, Papyrus, my amazing brother, Alphys and Undyne, the nerdiest and gayest couple and Frisk. The ambassakid."

"HEYA, PUNK! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?"

"U-Undyne, they're staring at our T-shirts"

You got to admit, they got cute T-shirts. Undyne had a "I'm in love with the nerd" T-shirt and Alphys had "I'm a nerd" with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

"You're an anime fan too?" You blurted out, stars basically popping out from your eyes.

"A-are you???" Alphys asked too.

"YES!" You both screamed. You looked at each other and at Undyne and started laughing, now looking at Toriel.

"Hi Toriel! I'm (Y/n). Sans told me so much about you." You winked at sans, making him blush and stutter.

"T-tori it's not-"

"BROTHER, HOW COMES YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT TO HE FAIRLY TALLER HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

You giggled. On a side note Papyrus has the personality of a precious cinnamon bun, Undyne is a strong woman and Alphys is 110% a nerd. While Toriel seems...motherly? You have no idea about the kid.

"Hi, I'm Frisk. Can you understand me?" they signaled.

"Of course I can. Nice to meet you Frisk. You're ok lil' one?"

"Yes, just that not many people know how to speak like this. Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure, go ahead, Ambassafrisk."

They giggled. Seems like they enjoyed whatever you did there and sat next to you.

Everyone spoke and had fun at the table, but you were half attending the conversation. You looked at the flowers and signaled sans to water them a bit, and he did. You looked at Grillby and you noticed customers were leaving. He locked sight with you and you immediately tried to wave, failed, blushed and looked somewhere else.

"Alright, it is pretty late and I and Alphys have to watch anime. Sorry guys, we're bailing out! Here's my number and Alphys', sans gave me your number and he sent you Papyrus' and Toriel's! Meet you tomorrow (y/n)!"

"We havr to go too. Sans has to read Papyrus his bedtime story and I have to prepare for tomorrow. Can't wait to see you and him tomorrow at the event!"

"Thanks guys. I didn't expect you to be so friendly with me." You said while you bear hugged Frisk. The child kept telling you jokes until they had to go home with Toriel.

You got the flower pot from the hidden place and went towards Grillby. Now, you're kind of going with the flow since you couldn't get that embarrassed. There were no customers here anymore and you were alone with him, again. Maybe there were a couple of monsters left around, maybe not. You couldn't really focus. You were on the opposite side of the bar, in front of Grillby. He was looking at you, his undivided attention given to you.

"Hey! Sorry for leaving you alone, sans just acquainted me with his friends, a-and..."

"It's okay. Have a seat."

You did as you were told, quickly shutting up. You remembered about the lila flowers you've bought and called him again.

"Grillby, I got something for you." You got up again (so much exercise) and went right in front of Grillby, holding the gift behind you.

"So...here you go! I really didn't know what color you liked so I brought you these. Thanks for being the closest person I have."

Grillby was literally a huge campfire. He was brighter and brighter as seconds passed and you wondered if you angered him.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to upset you..."

"You didn't upset me. Thank you, I appreciate it a lot." He grabbed the flowers from you and placed them on his bar, then hugged you. You blinked twice. You either were shocked or you were the happiest you had been in a long while, and returned the hug, which caused Grillby to be startled a bit. You stood like that for a minute, your mind being unable to process anything and your blush matching his fire.

After he let go, you did the same, hoping it would have lasted a bit more. You both cleaned like you usually did, and Grillby watered the flowers before leaving.

"Need someone to drive you home? It is pretty dark." He said, grabbing his coat and hat.

"I'd really appreciate it. B-by the way, do you wish to come tomorrow at the firework event? It'd be great since sans and everyone will come too! We'll have fun! We have to be at the Freedom Gate at 19:00"

"Sure. I'll come pick you from your house."

'Oh my god (Y/n) you did it. You did it. You da champ.'

After a short drive, you both said goodnight, only to slightly hear Grillby whisper "It really was a good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried. I really did. I also held myself back from making huge puns between the lines and I gotta say I really had fun writing this chapter. ALSO IF I KEEP FORGETTING TO USE GENDER NEUTRAL PRONOUNS FOR YOU PLEASE WARN ME, MY BRAIN USUALLY STOPS WORKING.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warn me whenever I mistake gender neutral pronouns. I intended to make this a gender neutral READer AND FRISK ._.
> 
> *backs away slowly and fades into the void*

After you climbed up to your apartment and broke through you door, you hopped in your bean bag. You got a LOT of messages.

**[sans]:** _did you get home?_

**[sans]:** _kid, tori wants to know if you like butterscotch or cinnamon more._

**[sans]:** _are you allergic at something?_

**[ALPHYS]:** _Hi, (Y/N), this was your number, right?_

**[ALPHYS]:** _Undyne and I will hold an anime marathon in three days, I hope you can come! Message me as soon as you can!_

**[STRONGFISH91]:** _Hey punk! Hope you'll come tomorrow and in three days at our marathon. You don't want to upset Alphys. ANYWAY, we'll wait for you at Grillby's since sans told us you're bad with maps._

**[Toriel]:** _Hello dear I'm using text to speech sorry if it doesn't type exactly what I want. If you're alley at anything, be sure to tell me_

**[Frisk]:** _Hey it's me. Thanks for keeping me company. I don't meet people who can communicate like me. Hope to see you tomorrow!_

You answered each message, and your phone seemed like it wanted to hold a concert featuring your message tone. You were about to close your phone after you told everyone goodnight, but something went wrong all of a sudden. After you turned off your phone, you could still hear a small static noise. You got the battery out. Same thing. You put it back and turned on the phone, yet it seemed loud. You did the only insane thing that might have been done and put it to your ear.

" ** ~~ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN~~**  
 ** ~~DARK ------- YET DARKER~~**  
 ** ~~\------------ KEEPS GROWING~~**  
 ** ~~THE ------- CUTTING --------~~**  
 ** ~~\------ READINGS NEGATIVE~~**  
 ** ~~\---- NEXT --------~~**  
 ** ~~SEEMS~~**  
 ** ~~VERY~~**  
 ** ~~\------~~**  
 ** ~~\-----RESTING~~**

** ~~WHAT DO YOU --- THINK?"~~ **

Well, that was a new level of creepy. You threw your phone away, scared senseless. You thought about your options. Lock the entrance door (which you did), your windows couldn't be broken so easily. Well, you're all alone. You took a knife and placed it next to your bed, deciding to call it a night.

* * *

 

Here you are. In front of the most popular bar, Grillby's. Since the monsters arrived in your town two years ago, you have been avoiding them...

Wait a second. You were just going to sleep. You heard the creepiest thing and you freaked out. You thought at what you did back then. You calmed down and took a peek, examining the bar once again. Everything seemed the same as one month ago. You got in, tracing every step you made. You even sat on purpose on the cushion.

"You ought to be careful around here. Some freaks place whoopie cushions here and trick the newcomers. Hi. I'm sans. Sans the skeleton."

...

You thought whether to tell him about the time being messed up, but decided it'd be unwise to mess with what happens. Think. 'Butterfly effect, (y/n). One wrong choice and you'll have to choose between killing your best friend or wiping an entire town in a storm.'

...

You had a giggly fit. You tried to act natural, and as a bonus Sans' face was still lightening the mood.

"You, uh, know, this is the part where you need tibia person who tells their name."

You groaned at the pun. Exactly like before.

"Oh come on, you liked it."

"Yes...and I hate it. Also, my name is (Y/n). (Y/n) the...time traveller. Knife to meet you."

"Well look who's telling a fibula. You don't have a knife."

"Oh, vertebro, I do have knives. Lots of them. Wait a bit."

You quickly got out your phone, unaware of Sans sweating. You typed one simple word, quickly shoved the phone in sans' face, startling him.

"See? Told you!" You grinned. Your expression quickly changed into worry as sans was quite shocked.

"I also have to tell you something else, sans. Did you ever have problems with...The time? One second you're falling asleep in your bed, and the other one you're a month behind?"

"You really pulled a trick on me, guess you made me a bit...sternum." He then whispered "Say what you said last time."

"Oh god, you're like a shotgun marriage, wife or death. Chill."

Sans snatched your phone. He put his number in, called himself and went out with his phone after he handled your phone. You put your phone to your ear.

"I'll be waiting for you outside. You do the thing, not much has changed in this timeline. Remember, nobody but us remember. I'll explain later."

The day passed slowly. Do you ever get that feeling when you're replaying a whole game just to change a scene? That's what you're feeling right now. It was even worse after what happened between you and Grillby. You basically internally screamed "gOD KILL ME RIGHT NOW" because you had to play it as chill as ever.

After you got Grillby's number, you found sans waiting for you outside. He looked scared, anxious and mumbled something like "Damn Frisk, they promised..."

You decided to snap him out of it.

"Sans...You got to explain why and what happened..."

He quickly turned to you with his blue eye. In front of you, a rosy brown heart showed up. You felt like your very existence was packed into the tiny heart.

"Oh shit, sorry. You startled me. Anyway, care to move your bones to the park with me?"

"S-sure."

* * *

 

"So, what I'm telling you, is that it "reset" with a night before we were about to go at the Freedom Gate. I was really freaked out. I heard static. Lots of it. And then something like "Entry number seventeen" and some weird voice. It was like the void wanted to speak to me..."

"Alright. Let me shortly explain our situation and why we're here. You know the stories of how one human soul is stronger than a huge amount of monsters, right? So if you got the most determination in your kind, and someone--or rather something helps you, you can unlock the ability to SAVE and LOAD. The same power the kid fought before. They're abusing it."

"Who are you talking about sans...?"

"What kid do we commonly know dumbass. " He spat out venom. You really didn't expect that.

"Frisk. It is Frisk.  They're controlling time and space. They did so many horrible things with this power. They did everything they could in the Underground. And now they're bored again."

"By doing everything you mean..."

"Killing everyone, saving everyone, killing some, sparing others. Name it and they did it. They killed my brother right in front of me. Sometimes they played along and spared, dodged, hell, even flirted with him. And in the end, right when Paps spared them, they....killed him."

"Oh no..."

"Right now we got to go back to Toriel. I told her right after we got out of the ruins that Frisk controlled time. I didn't tell her what the kid did. But now, I gotta save Toriel. The kid might be possessed again. "

"I'm following. Frisk knows me."

"Alright, but I cannot tell the outcome. I have not been in this universe yet."

Sans guided you to Toriel's house. She was still at her school since she had work to do, Frisk was alone. Sans opened the door silently, and to your shock, you found the kid giggling and playing with the knives.

"Frisk! What are you doing?" You yelled out.

"Chara, put the knife down. Let Frisk live their life." Sans interfered.

"But it's no fun to watch! Frisk doesn't kill and I'm bored! You know, I always wanted to see new faces, each. single. expression."

Chara ran towards you with the knife. Sans didn't expect it and he reacted a bit late. He only grabbed Chara when you cried out in pain.

"Now, kiddo. You don't know when to quit, do you? Load again, I dare you."

* * *

 

You found yourself unharmed, in front of Grillby's. You did the same actions. But this time, sans had some syringe at him. Same things happened. You were in the park with him now.

"(Y/n), I want you to take this. Go to the Underground. There, there should be a flower...Flowey the flower. You got a chance if he triggers your determination."

You nodded. You knew exactly where the entrance was. Mt. Ebott. Not a very pleasant trip one might say. You packed your stuff for a trip and safely placed the syringe so it won't break.

You fell.

You didn't pass out, some flowers eased your fall. In a corner, you could see a sulking flower. Probably the person you need now.

"Hi...Flowey?"

"Who's that...?" The flower slowly turned to you. He buried himself in the ground and sprouted in front of you.

"Who told you about me?" He spat asked, sighing.

"Sans told me to go find you and show you this-" You got out the syringe filled with a red liquid.

"...Sans? So it means GenoChara is back..."

"Genochara?"

"Yes. The evil version of Chara. Frisk and Chara share one soul, and sometimes the Chara from other dimensions hops around to ruin the true endings. Sad, isn't it?"

"How can I stop them?"

"Well, you'd have to inject yourself with that. Pure DETERMINATION. That's the thing that cursed me to live after death."

"Oh...and then...? What do I do?"

"I'll force the load file to load you into a month ahead. That's where you have your load. When something that scared you happened. You...be careful ok? This is very serious."

"Alright...here comes the bad part..." You sighed as you readied your left arm. "Feels like I'm drugging myself. I always supposed it was like this." You hastily injected the determination, falling to the ground and clutching your chest. Your heart, the same color as before, spawned again with the same color, yet more radiant.

"These bullets will kill you as soon as you're hit by them. You'll die and I'll have your determined soul! This is the best day ever! You fell for my trap!" Flowey changed his face into a scary one. You were scared. Sharp things were heading to the heart, which was shaking. They hit you and the pain was agonising.

* * *

 

You woke up. You checked your clock? 4:21 a.m. You got your phone which wasn't having a static noise anymore and you had two messages.

 **[sans]:** _it worked. you now control the save and load files. but at the same time, bad news. Chara abandoned Frisk. They'll probably tempt you. Be careful_.

**[Grillby]:** _Hey, sorry if I'm waking you up. It's just I felt something wrong and wanted to make sure you're feeling alright. We'll chat more tomorrow. Sleep well._

You sighed and called sans. He picked up immediately.

"Sans! What in the shades happened? I do not like being stabbed and shot with pellets at all!"

"We got this. I mean you got this. You got these new powers. SAVE and LOAD. I recommend you save like right now. Please."

"Quick question. How do I save...?"

"Oh look! Papyrus is calling for me you hear him? Heh, talk to you later (y/n)." And he hanged up.

"You're not getting ketchup from me anymore."

Now the hardest thing was to save. How do you even save in real life. You tried bringing up an interface out of thin air. Nada. Why can't I get a straight answer, it's like oh stop I gotta go oh my bro! Ugh.

You thought you'd have to make something up. Creativity. Think brain, come on. You looked at the light of your phone, staring into the message files.

Wait a second.

You could use your phone as a mean of saving.

Or any phone generally.

You quickly sent yourself a message with "SAVE"

Crazy enough, a message was sent back, not by you.

**[S &L FILES]:**   
**(Y/n) (L/N)    LV- 1  EXP- 0**

**Home- New Beginnings**   
**Play time- 210240:12**

**CONTINUE     RELOAD     RESTART**

**[Y/Nn]: _CONTINUE_**

"Well. I guess I saved. At the very least I can do it like this....hopefully my battery won't die on me.

**[S &L]: ** _The thought of an undying phone...It fills it with determination._   
_Use determination as battery?_

_Yes          No_

**[Y/Nn]:** _Yes._

"Ok SAVE and LOAD, let's get along as well  as we can and I hope we'll be good friends. Hopefully I won't mess up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh i had a cool idea about placing an icon which would be like the lsd like, the contact has their icon or photo so the L&S (D) ---I don't get tired of that joke --- will be that one. 
> 
> *hugs a pillow*
> 
> Sorry for grammar mistakes. I'm oddly satisfied by my CHRISTMAS tree and I'm staring at it often.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to make a fairly cute awkward chapter (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick A/N: BY THE LIGHT OF THE SUN A L L THOSE KUDOS AND HITS AND NICE COMMENTS SORRY FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER. I was having a bad time (no didn't go genocide but *awkward laughter* bad thoughts ^_^ i should be fine!)

You managed to sleep a bit. Till 7 a.m. at the very least, but hey, it wasn't unusual. Some years ago your time was mostly spent during the obsidian nights, where studying and instant noodles were your only friends. Oh right. Where were you now?

Snoozing at work again. Always up to catch those extra Z's whenever you can. If you could. Because the front bell rang into the hollow, bright store. A customer arrived. And it was a robot?

"Good day, what can I do for you?" You brought up your most cheerful tone you could.

"Hello, darling!" The robot replied in a loud matter. Still, not as loud as a certain skeleton you've met. "I'd like a bouquet of roses, but can you make sure they're in all possible numbers, And pink glitter, please make sure they're bright and vibrant and---" the list of requirements went long, longer yet longer.

"I want Papyrus to love this bouquet and I'll have a professional person arrange them! Yes, they recommended me this place, Miranda! I'm not going to some expensive place when I know there's cheaper and better options!" The customer closed their phone and came closer to you, either unaware of your discomfort or simply tramples your private space on purpose.

"Say, darling... You wouldn't have some decorations with superheroes, would you?" He looked at you with some scary eyes.

"S-sir would you please step away, I cannot work. And yes, we do have superhero decorations. We can add hero emblems in the middle of the flowers or tie them around or we can get a wrapper with one of the patterns we have." You just remembered. He said it was for Papyrus. Just play it chill. There might be another Papyrus in the world. People get weird names all the time.

"Good! Put everything you consider that's good, darling. And make sure everything will be okay with it." He got too close. Much too close. And purred into your ear. You weren't paid to put up with this. Not at all. You outdid yourself with this bouquet. It was for a precious cinnamon roll so you thought it was worth it.

"It'll be 35$ sir, decorations included."  
And he handed you 100$ just like that.   
"Let me give yo-"

"Nu-uh darling!" He stretched his leg forward. You wouldn't be amazed if his pants said "Leg so hot you fry an egg."

"You'll keep the rest. You really did an amazing job~!" OK he was exaggerating and he was overpaying. But you couldn't even argue since he left hurriedly.

* * *

 

It was closing time. Grillby should come in about 30 minutes to pick you up and drive you home, so you can change in something more...pleasing. You saved (again) since you always feared that genocidal freak of an entity would mess up. You had no idea what you were up against. You decided to write a short entry in your phone diary.

_"Date: 16.04.20XX_

_17:30-You would have no idea about what happened to me last night. It was INSANE. I just completely lost it at the part where I was stabbed by a possessed Frisk and killed by a flower... anyway Grillby will pick me up so I can CHANGE and I even feel tired...well I'll just take coffee to the picnic."_

And there was Grillby. He wore casual clothing and still looked hot. Pun intended. He had a black and white checkered shirt and dark blue jeans, which went hand in hand with his black sneakers. You almost thought he'd go dressed in the clothing you usually see him at work.

"Hey. Ready to go?" He spoke in a soft voice. Were you getting lost in it or were you lost since you saw him? Maybe both.

"Y-yes, let's go to my apartment, I'll guide you"

After a while, you and Grillby were in your apartment. Despite your previous lifestyle, your house was neat enough to welcome any guests. And this one guest especially. He was waiting in the living room while you were changing your clothing, and you decided to go with (favourite clothing) on. After you were ready you saved again:

**[S &L FILES]:**   
**(Y/n) (L/N) LV- 1 EXP- 0**

**Home- All good things**   
**Play time- 21881:37**

**CONTINUE RELOAD RESTART**

**[Y/Nn]:** _continue._

You rushed to Grillby and apologised for taking so long. You shared a cup of coffee with him and put more coffee in the thermos, while adding homemade chocolate chip cookies in a box. He then held your hand and looked in your eyes, like he was searching for something.

"I need to show you a place I've found."

"Uh, but where is it?" You asked, blushing as several thoughts ran in your head.

"That wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He winked, and upon the realisation of his action, you blushed while Grillby got hotter and brighter.

A comfortable silence grew between you as he drove you to an unknown place. There were not many streetlights and the road was kind of bumpy, but still.

The car stopped. Grillby got out the car and you were about to do so too, but he opened your door and gave you a hand to get out. It was very cute, awkward and nice at the same time, and you couldn't help but blushing and mouthing a small "thank you".

He guided you onwards a small road, which was seemingly going nowhere. Obviously you were wrong. Grillby got you in a very special place. A small pond filled with different lights and various flora. Brings back...memories.

Grillby was a beacon of light at that point. He could light an entire house. You giggled at the thought of it, and realised he kind of heard you.

"I'm sorry. Just, this place seems so serene and you're so warm and bright... are you trying to seduce me?"

OK he got too hot. You felt a tingling heat, maybe a bit hotter and it'd hurt you. But it was the answer. He was trying to seduce you!

"I... (Y/n) I have to tell you something." He scratched his cheek. "I-"

"HEYA PUNK! FOUND YOU! KNEW I HAD TO LOOK FOR THE LIGHT!" Undyne came into the view. You mentally sighed as Grillby regained his calm self.

"Undyne. Pleasure to meet you in this evening." He said.

"How'd you like my house? Heard you, Vulkin and other cousins of yours had a blast there." She grinned, remembering how she burned down her house along with Frisk.

"It was a party I only designed. The rest of them enjoyed." He giggled.

"U-undyne! Are you here? Everyone was looking for you and not everyone could go we must wait for (Y/n)- Oh hi (Y /n)!" Alphys appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, we were about to go back just now..." Undyne blushed. Talk about who's in love now.

You didn't complain and followed everyone. Grillby was quietly mumbling something but you couldn't understand anything.

Finally, you made it to the bridge that heads towards the Freedom Gate.  The bridge was made of Carlisle gray stone, or so you thought. Having a father working with materials really taught you a lot. The path was illuminated by little balls of pure light, which were obviously Monster creations.  Everything felt so surreal. The starry sky which was welcoming everyone danced in synchronisation with the fiery flower petals which floated on the water. Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton, Toriel and Toriel's male copy were waiting on the other side. Each of them had a bag with them. Then you remembered.

"Guys I forgot my things in Grillby's car!" Oh my god.

Grillby said he'd come with you, and you two rushed all the way back to the car. You didn't go through the same forest road, but you went with his car to the entrance of the bridge - and left the car in a parking lot.

* * *

 

 

"TORIEL! HOW COMES MY BROTHER HAS BEEN MORE AND MORE ACT IVE SINCE YOU STARTED LIVING HERE? HE IS STILL A LAZYBONE BUT AT LEAST HE PICKS UP HIS THINGS!"

And there they were. You couldn't mistake their place even if you were deaf. Papyrus wasn't sitting on the blanket and Toriel tried to bring him down as Asgore was glaring towards Sans. Undyne and Alphys were giggling and blushing while Frisk was waving towards you. You hurried to take a seat on the blanket with Grillby.

After a good hour of chatting and laughing, mostly Paps groaning from all the puns, you got very close to Grillby. Which was pleasant for both of you, although everyone noticed it, nobody said anything.

"Guys, guys! The fireworks!" Frisk signaled and caught everyone's attention.

"They're so pretty..." You muttered, holding Grillby's hand tighter. You didn't notice it, but he did.

"I guess they're good at firework shows. They got a flare for it." Sans muttered, and Toriel giggled. Papyrus ignored the pun. She nuzzled with Sans, making him stutter. Asgore saddened and Frisk got his attention. How cute. Papyrus was near a tree with Mettaton. Everyone seems busy now.

"Want to go to the bridge together?" He managed to catch your attention.

"S-sure!" You forced a reply.

You actually stood a bit away from each other, just close so you don't get lost. After you made it to the bridge, you shivered a bit, right after that Grillby got significantly closer.

"Look, I had something to tell you." He held your hand. "I really..."

"...really..." He mutters again. You cannot understand what he's saying.

"Grillby, if you cannot find the words for whatever you want to say, just show it. Actions mean more than words." You said, looking at him. After a short moment of silence, he looked at you.

He brought his hand to your face and he slowly kissed you. You were shocked but you kissed back. The kiss was very warm and sweet, your mind being hazy. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away.

"I love you, (Y/n)." He held your hands together and kissed them. You were slapping yourself in your mind just to find the capability to answer back.

"Grillby...I love you too!" You pulled him into a hug all of a sudden.

And just like that...  
.  
.  
.

You didn't notice the others watching you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Annoying Dog song plays in the background* alright so I tried to mess around a bit. I'm proud of that. But do you know the saying:
> 
> All good things....
> 
> C̯̣͈̬͉̪̜̲ͫ͂ͭo͈̠̘͎̜͙̔̃ͥ́͐ͣ͐̽m̴̭̱̰̩̮̥̯ͣ̎ͮͅê͖̲̰̎ ̸̳̝̜̝͉̞̘̝ͮͤ͞ţ̖͔̖̟͕̠̫͒ͭ͐̊ͮ̚ͅo̵̦̯͈̞̱͈̊͆ͭ̎͝ ̡̧͕̞̤̋ͦ̎ͣͤͫ̔̏͠a͛̄͐ͥ҉̝̳̖̫̤͖̟ņ̶̖̹̰͎͍͇̭ͦ̈́͒ͦ ̵̻̯͓̒̀̏̄̒̋͋ē̜͕̻̻͈̻̬̮̑̉̆̈́͜͡ń̸̠͓̥̹̤̹͇̯̲͑̇ḏ͕̖̟̯̩̪̙͛̆̕
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I finally saw the "repeat". Yeah sorry about that. Copying and pasting via phone is annoying buff. My keyboard from my computer is so loud it can wake up the dead so yeah...


	5. Meetings and...Danger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured the title thing (yeah I'm pretty dumb when I'm stressed by schoolwork) and you are going to *hint hint* talk with you know who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N)*gulp* please dont kill me forgive me for this

You thought you'd have an awkward time with them, but actually all of you had even more fun. Grillby even spoke more than usual, which was more than welcome. Frisk asked if they could take a walk with you, and you gladly went with them to take a stroll. Someone was watching you.

" _So, (Y/n), I'm sorry about what happened with...you know... I really didn't expect what would be happening. I suppose you're still wondering who Chara is...or was."_

_"Actually, yes. Besides them stabbing me, I didn't meet up with them again."_

_"It'll take quite the time. They're torn between us. Since our determination is almost equal, they cannot settle in one of our minds, therefore, they have no power over you...yet. Just be careful. Do not fall for things like greed or pride. Even desperate enough for any kind of help. They're Chara's main attractions."_

_"But...who is Chara actually?"_

There was a chilling silence before Frisk gave their answer. _"I don't know. I just know that they hate humanity."_

You seemed to understand the hate for humanity. You hated it too.

Wait...You didn't?!

You shook off the bad vibes and joked around with Frisk. They were really cute, even if they weren't just a child anymore.

 _"So, how do you access your save files? I mean, I accessed mine by imagining a gleam of hope..."_ Frisk asked, curious about your ways.

You laughed and managed to sign _"Well, my friend, I've got an undying phone."_

_"That's so cool! Can you show me?"_

_"Sorry Frisk, I don't feel in the mood to SAVE. Sometimes the SAVE fails if I'm not in the mood."_ You replied and shrugged.

**[Sans]:** _yo you should head back. tori's worried_

**[Y/Nn]:** _On my way_

You both went back to your friends. After a while, Undyne whispered something to Alphys and she went all red. She quickly said they had to go since they forgot they've left an unattended project. Sans and Toriel, along with Papyrus and Frisk had to go back to their own home. Toriel was giving Papyrus and Frisk a spiel about how they should say when they're taking longer walks, doesn't matter with who they are.

You and Grillby though, stayed a bit more. The bench was kind of cold, but you didn't really mind. Grillby was next to you, closely approaching you more and more.

"(Y/n), I know we've known each other for a month and a few days, but I felt like I needed to ask you one thing..." His flames rose. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

You were speechless. This one question seemed to stop time. Everything was frozen in place, except his dancing flames. They were swallowing the whole background, as he removed his eyeglasses, revealing his very bright eyes. You felt like the sun gave him its brilliance.

"I...Grillby, I don't know how to say this but..." His flames died a bit. "I do want to!" He burned brighter than before and he suddenly hugged you. His bliss mixed with yours and felt outstanding. "I'm glad...I couldn't my coolness when I was about to pop the question first time." He managed to whisper in your ear.

"Well, I would make a pun about chill but you'd give me the cold shoulder." You giggled. Maybe he still hates your puns.

"I'm giving you the cold shoulder when my flames freeze." He broke the hug and kissed you gently. Woah.

After a good hour spent in the park, it was quite late. He had to check up on the bar and drive you home, which he did. Unfortunately he didn't stay with you for tonight, although you insisted he had at least a coffee, and now you were all alone, your laptop in front of you and your phone next to you. You were listening to (f/artist)'s latest album. You hate them so much... Wait? You didn't?

This thing's getting creepy. Sometimes thoughts that aren't yours roam free in your mind. You decided to text someone and tell them about it

**[Y/Nn]:** _Sans... are you here? I'm kind of worried about something_

No answer. You decided not to bother anymore.

**[Y/Nn]:** _Alphys...can you talk? It's kind of bad._

_...But nobody came._

"Alright you son of a gun, whoever you are, show yourself! I'm not up for this thing at the moment!" You protested.

_ Well. I cannot show myself if I don't have powers now. Can I? If you want me to show myself, give up. _

"Shit. So it is you. Nice meeting you, Chara."

_Oh. You guessed. Did you enjoy being stabbed? I sure did enjoy doing it._

"I'm kindly asking you to stop bothering me, forever."

_Since when were you the one in control?_

"Since I was born actually. So could you go back to the Underground and stay with that flower?"

_Asriel? He's still there...?_

"I think the flower's name is Flowey."

 _He wasn't always a flower. His name was Asriel. He was the Queen Toriel and King Asgore's son. The Prince. I got him killed after he took in my soul after I died. I wanted to kill my village. He resisted. We died_.

"Oh...I kind of feel sorry for you. You must've had a very bad time if you hated humanity so much."

 ** _I don't need your pity_**.

"Fine, fine."

 **[Y/Nn]:** _hey, Grillby? Are you around?_

**[Grillby]:** _Yes, I'm here. Are you alright? What are you up to?_

_You don't know how to reply. Well that's amusing. It'd be good to note he also doesn't know what to type._

"It isn't! I don't want to give him a bad idea about me!"

Then just say what you're doing honestly. It won't kill you.

**[Y/Nn]:** _well, I was listening to [F/artist] and I was wondering if you could chat. I felt kind of lonely._

_I'm feeling offended right now and I cannot feel at all._

You giggled. Maybe Chara was good company besides the "killing" part. Maybe they could be helped after all.

**[Grillby]:** _want to come by my bar tomorrow? I mean if it doesn't inconvenience your schedule or anything._

_Don't go. Chara's voice rang hollow through your head._

**[Y/Nn]:** _you silly. that was part of my schedule_

**[Grillby]:** _alright. can't wait to see you tomorrow_

_Oh come on. They groaned._

"Did Frisk put up with you everyday?" You asked, quite annoyed.

 _No. Due to some things they had done I couldn't really do big deal to them_.

An hour has passed and you were still blogging at 12 am. You decided to stop, would be great to be awake at work for once. As you were falling asleep, you heard Chara whisper: Good night, (Y/n).

You woke up to your phone's alarm and the blinding sun rays. Chara wasn't there, or they decided to stay silent. You had your daily routine and dressed up. Nothing too casual or too formal.

Your shift was quite busy, as usual. People were headed to hospital, to dates, one did upset his wife, but everything was alright (you hoped).

_Well I wouldn't say he simply argued._

And yeah. Your new friend was back. As usual. They bothered you during your job, but they helped you spot things you didn't see yet, got to thank them for that. Chara can read facial expressions pretty well, despite their rude comments, they still "respect" you.

_Awh, (Y/n), what are we going to do now? Can't you save so we can be carefree?_

"No, that would be abuse of power. Can you keep your thoughts to yourself while I'm at work and at Grillby's?"

_Nope._

"Fine." You muttered and closed the shop and handed the keys to your boss.

You were finally in front of Grillby's. Taking a deep breath, you thought you couldn't mess up. You casually entered the bar and Grillby's head quickly rose from the drink he was preparing to Doggo. He finally got a pink collar with spikes and attached a leash to himself. He's always going out like that.

You carefully leaned over the counter and gave him a quick peck. You really felt like it, so why not? He brought you a drink. You told him not to serve you expensive drinks, but he always seemed to do the opposite. You held friendly conversations with the dogs, and bore their daily complaint about "missing sans".

 _Who would miss that bone trashbag?_ Chara's voice spit venom in each word.

 _'I would. He's my best friend._ ' Your voice echoed in your head.

_Friendship is an illusion. They suddenly went silent._

That's when you noticed Grillby was tapping your shoulder.

"Are you alright? You seem upset all of a sudden." His worry coursed in each vowel.

"Y-yeah. Just some thoughts." You giggled, trying to think of a pun.

"Not that face. I know what you're planning to."

"Oh well, I had a great one. Want to hear it?"

"No!" He knew what you were up to.

"You know, the person who invented the 'Knock Knock' jokes?"

"Stop."

"I bet he won the No-Bell prize!"

He sighed. But he was smiling at the very least.

"What am I going to do with you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to look annoyed. He wasn't succeeding.

"Well, you could visibly agree with my puns from time to time."

"No, not my intention. Wouldn't be so hot-headed after all." He grinned, awaiting for your reply.

"Well, since you had a spark of inspiration for that one, you should have a pun war with Sans. I'm pretty sure your competitive spirit is...burning."

He leaned in and whispered something to your ear. You couldn't understand all of the message since you got lost at "Not as burning as my feelings for you." Which made you redden and mumble incoherent sentences.

Grillby giggled. He did that just to make your puns scatter! Well, you're going to make justice soon enough.

_Hey! What if you could like- Chara was dying of laughter- tease him or something! That'd be hilarious._

_'Chara, please. That's a good idea. I like the way you're thinking...when uh, you're not thinking about murder.'_ You smirked.

"Hey, Grillby, can I have a Flaming Dr. Pepper?" You asked, as nicely as you could. He just nodded.

_I'm glad Toriel used that fire protection magic on you. Courtesy of her you're not going to set yourself on fire whenever anything happens. Chara chimed._

' _Yup. And I also can drink fire. You know what that means?'_  You internally wiggled your eyebrows.

_We can hear each other's thoughts. Of course I know what that means._

Well, the drink arrived. He set it on fire and to be honest the drink looked mesmerising. You could watch it burn all night. But now there's not time for that.

You started to slowly gulp the drink, along with the fire. Grillby's attention was undivided and yours, but you didn't notice (or pretend that you don't notice, he couldn't tell.) You weren't really burning, so you only felt a fuzzy warmth from all that. But Grillby was on fire. He kept his calm air , but managed to whisper one sentence:

"A very flammable place, this. It's like an accident is waiting to happen."

You and Chara giggled.

"Lighten up!" You stood up from your seat. "I'm heading home, see you later!" You blew him a kiss and got your (f/c) jacket. Feels good to be bad.

You decided to go home on foot. It wasn't so dark apparently, so you could go on thinking you're safe. You just did a quick save to be sure.

_ Well, at least nothing bad could happen. _

_'Right.'_ You smiled. Chara wasn't so bad after all. You were warming up to them.

Alright. The sky got darker, you both were wrong. Chara's paranoia got to you but despite everything you stood tall. Nor cars or people were roaming around.

_You know... We should have gotten that (f/c) taser, back then. I'm sorry for saying we shouldn't._

_'It was nice knowing you'_

_Calm down, (Y/n). We will get over it._

There was someone following you as you were walking. You took your phone and took a glance of that person. He was in a car.

 **[Y/Nn]:** _Sans there's a blonde, tall guy following me. Brown eyes. Wears a lime green hoodie. Drives a black land rover with the plate number ------. If I don't message in 5-10 minutes with the words "atrocious pun-maker" warn everyone. I don't want to reset!_

You hurriedly deleted the message so nobody would know you warned your friends.

The car stopped. You opened your phone again to text sans it was a misunderstanding, but you felt a searing pain in the back of your head and everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.  
> \----------------------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Did I get you? Maybe I did. Sorry I couldn't resist. Anyway I wanted to make sure I'm telling you: this is not the end. I was messing with you. This was supposed to be one chapter, but I realised I had 2k words and a lot of shit to study, so I thought I should stop. bUT WHO CAN STOP WHEN THEY HAVE A GOOD IDEA  
> ( /┳Д┳ )/ ︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Anyway do any of you have any idea how can I get the rich text on the phone without having to do(the bold in and stuff) it at least two times. I really fees bad for not being as neat as I am on wattpad.
> 
> Another thing. What does (Y/n) fear the most?


	6. Escaping the Dream, Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have an ending set. So yeah. It'll end soon. You and Grillby spend an all nighter after you have a casual meeting with sans, Mettaton and Grillby himself. Also implied stuff but I didn't imply anything at all. Up for the reader to decide.

Everything was dark. You didn't know where you were. You most sure weren't awake. You felt nothing. You tried to speak, but no words came out.

You tried to reach your SAVE file, nothing happened.

You tried yet again to yell for help, nothing happened.

The void which bitterly welcomed you was now edging closer and closer to you. One thing you were afraid of. Nothingness.

"(Y/n)? Are you here?" A familiar voice echoed like it was everywhere, making a part of your worries go away.

"Dummy, you can't speak without breathing. Also try thinking that you're opening your eyes."

"Oh." You managed to voice something. Finally! "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Why would you make me reintroduce myself. It's me, Chara. Behind you."

It was easier now to move your body, and you turned around. You saw a child with pale skin cherry cheeks and blood red hair showed up. Their eyes were glowing a candy red which reflected your own appearance. Your lip was bloody and you looked tired. Your (h/c) hair was messy and your attire was ruined. Your (s/c) showed a few bruises.

"Chara, what happened to us?" You asked, terrified. The last thing you remember was texting sans you're safe.

"Well, I don't know. Enlighten me."

You stood a second to think at everything that happened. The car, the man... you were kidnapped that's for sure.

"Chara, you know what happened."

"Yes, I do know! I've been keeping you here an-" they went silent. "No! Why are you taking control! This is the wrong ti..."

You suddenly felt pain. Everywhere. You couldn't see clearly, but you were locked somewhere. Your thumbs were tied together behind you and your legs the same. You were silenced. You heard a language you couldn't understand.

 _Russian. I'll help you_.

"What should we do with thrm?" The first guy's voice joined in. From his ragged voice you understood you must not mess with him.

"We'll hold up the auction. These girls will be sold along with the (h/c) haired one we just caught." (No I didn't call you a girl ^_^)

"But they won't sell!" A third one's voice boomed in. You heard footsteps getting near you. You pretended to be knocked out.

"Ivan, they sell very well. If you can't use them for producing, you use them for organs."

_Well-_

' _Damn.' You thought. 'We're not going down like this, are we?'_

 _Let me control you. I can get us out of here._ Chara simply said.

' _No! You'll load and it'll be a mess. We can free the others. We just have to think.'_

You heard a gate being opened. Several women screamed to let them go. The men called them beasts, suggesting they're monsters.

You were picked up. You yelped, unfortunately announcing you're awake. You were not fighting against them, waiting for a perfect opportunity to escape.

You were placed on a chair, hearing how another chair was pulled, you knew someone was sitting near you. You waited.

After resting for a bit, you were still on the chair. A silent screech and bits woke you up. 'Is that the morse code?' You listened a bit more.

... .- -. ... .... . .-. . ·-·-·- --. .-. .. .-.. .-.. -... -.-- .. ... .-- .. - .... -- . ·-·-·- .-- . .- .-. . --. . - - .. -. --. -.-- --- ..- --- ..- - ·-·-·- ..- -. -.. -.-- -. . .- -. -.. -- . - - .- - --- -. .- .-. . .... . .-. . - --- --- ·-·-·-

_I don't understand it, (Y/n)._

_'I do. And they're coming. My friends found us. Keep translating the Russian, please.'_

_Got it._

Someone came and got the material in front of your eyes, allowing you to see. In front of you, a man with a scar on his cheek. Must've hurt.

"You're going to make a real good price." He got hold of your cheeks and checked you. "Real good." He freed your hands. "Hands up, don't fuck with me." You complied. He put the knife in his pocket and started checking your lower areas. This was the time. You quickly got his knife and stabbed his back once. He let out a scream.

"You...cyka! You're dead!"

_Dodge. He attacks from your right._

You did as Chara told you _._

_Duck!_

You got hit. Right in your left eye. Chara took control. She struck him with the knife, making him yelp.

Chara cut out your legs' restraints. and jumped to finish the warden. You quickly got ahold of yourself and only grazed him. He turned and got the knife from your hands and made a huge cut on your cheek. Chara fought for control, and damn it was hard to keep them at bay. You kicked the guy in the crotch and delivered a knocking head blow. He passed out.

 _You didn't gain any EXP or LV_.

"Well, I'm not up for gaining any either." You muttered as you held the knife close. You exit through the door only to find a mess. Undyne, sans and Mettaton took cover from a lot of flames. The whole building was on fire. Grillby was in the middle. Bad doesn't even describe the time everyone's having. Especially the evil ones.

"Grillby! Stop!" You yelled and all of a sudden the fire retreated. You ran towards him and hugged him, despite his anger still lingering. "Are you okay?" You asked him, full of worry.

He stood silent. "I saw them carrying a body wrapped up and I thought...I lost it. I'm sorry." He hugged you back sans and the rest came out of hiding as the Russians scattered around.

"Well, they call Grillby 'H' 'cuz he turns asses to Ashes."

"Good to see you too sans, Undyne, Mettaton!" You chimed in, group hugging everyone.

"He surely released the Hotland in here!" Undyne grinned. "Glad Alphys improved my armor!"

"Dear~ if I knew I they stole you earlier they would have joined in my show! Just there'd be more bloodshed~" Mettaton laughed

Everyone seemed so happy to find you alive. You were glad to see them like this, since their worry probably ate them alive. Undyne's lower lip was bitten probably by herself and Mettaton was a bit more jumpy. Sans was the same.

 ** _He's not. That smiley trashbag was worried sick...you'd reset_**.

' _Chara. Just to make it clear. I will never reset.'_ You were upset.

_But what if I told you that you could control everyone, manipulate them...play god? You always wanted to be stronger. Sam knows._

_'Do not bring Sam into this!'_

_What happened? You didn't deny you don't want to play god._

_'I do not want to play god. Not now, not ever. Sam is just a memory.' You painfully remarked. Frozen memories, hidden in the crevasse of a long history._

"Guys, where is my phone?" You snapped out of thoughts, panicked you lost your gallery.

"Oh, you talking about this one?" Sans wore that shit-eating grin which is present whenever he did something bad. "Here, catch!" He threw it and you caught it. Your poor baby.

"My determi- I mean my battery is running low. Can we please go back home after we're helping the other hostages?"

"Sure, I'll drive you home." Grillby joined in. He finally calmed down and looked at you like you're so precious and you could break anytime. "Can you guys handle this?"

"Actually we could u-" Mettaton broke through sans' sentence. "Dear! We don't need any help! So you go~ off with you! Bye~" Mettaton winked towards Grillby.

On your way to his car, you noticed the weather was cloudy. Perfect weather for a movie and hot chocolate. Grillby opened the door for you, and you noticed he was sort of...impatient. The trip was fairly silent, until you broke the silence:

"Grillbae, want to stay at my place when we're arriving? I'm making hot chocolate."

"Grillbae?" He snorted. It was cute when he did it.

"Yes. I mean, now that we're together I can make this pun freely." You shrugged.

"I'm so thankful you're alive and mostly unharmed. I hope you realise that everyone was devastated when we saw a body, or at least what looked like a covered body and we thought it was you. I'm glad we were wrong."

You chuckled. "At least I'm not that harmed. I mean, I'm kind of bleeding, it'll scar but who counts?"

"I'll treat you when we arrive." He said, getting closer to your apartment block.

\---------------

"It hurts!" You protested.

"M-maybe if you wouldn't move so much It wouldn't!" Grillby sighed as he wiped off some sweat off his forehead. He can sweat? Woah.

"Please be gentler, I mean you're doing this cause you love me, right?" You tried to smile. You did enjoy him taking care of you after all.

"Yes, indeed I do." He giggled, dressing your arm with one more layer of bandage. Even your face has one of those. After he's done, he makes distance between the two of you? Tracing the wound on your cheek with his hand. You're glad it was bandaged or it would've hurt.

"How did you get this one?" He asked, showing anger, but not towards you, to the one who made it.

"Eh, just got myself out of predicaments. That thing is just a reminder I was careless." You lightly kissed him but he pulled you into a deeper kiss. Now you liked making puns but you can't avoid this one by saying your house felt hotter than usual.

"You made me feel like that at the bar and you left. Do you even imagine how I felt? And you even get kidnapped, I was worried sick..." yet again he made distance between you and packed the first aid kit you had at your place. Grillby even prepared the hot chocolate by himself, with a marshmallows, as you enjoyed. Pizza would be arriving in a couple of minutes by now.

He placed the first aid kit back in your bathroom and quickly placed it in your bathroom cabinet.

You were searching for stuff to watch on Netflix. Maybe you could watch some comedy to ease the tension. The door rang and Grillby got it, and magically coming with two boxes of pizza.

"Two? You said you're ordering only one! Now I feel bad..." You pouted. You were going to repay him sooner or later.

"I thought it'd be nice to have something to eat for the whole marathon. We're going to watch the 7th season of Supernatural, if you want to. I haven't watched it yet." He smiled.

"S-sure! I didn't watch it either! I'm pretty sure something cool will happen."

_You're a totally liar. You watched it like 7-8 times._

'Well, you caught me Chara.'

"Supernatural always has cool things." He removed his glasses. You awkwardly looked at him. Weren't they for improvement of his sight?

"If you're thinking at what I think that you're thinking, then no. They're not for sight. I use them so I can suppress my eyes' lights. Sans gifted them to me when I had problems with my customers back when I was still fresh." He laughed.

The marathon ended not so late, and both of you were arguing about ships. He eventually agreed on your ships.

"Wait a second, you agreed because you wanted to make peace!" You fumed.

"Yup."

"Why? I mean I'm sorry for forcing my ships on you a-and-"

"Well, before you say something more, a good reason I did it was because I love you. Secondly I wanted to watch it in peace." He smiled. You were pretty sure he used the smile against you. You suddenly leaned in and kissed him, while Grillby slowly closed in the space between you.

"Funny that you're right, you do love me. But I also love you." You whispered. "Also, can we move to my room?" You asked innocently.

\--------------

" H̴̢̩͉͕̺̪ẹ̖̠͘l̵̺͖l̛̰͖̳̞̪̟͉̕o҉͉͖̗̤͖,̶́͏͇ ҉̫̞̞͙͚̤̟͇̯c̶̝̱͙̭͝͞h̡͕̖i̬̞͢͠l̷͓͕̲̰d̸̴̰̳̲̳.̱͕̞͈̗̼͜  
҉̺̪͉͔  
̢͝҉͖̰͇̼͚I̭̜̬͎̞̭͡t̰͖̖̖̝͇'̼̰̥͉̜̞͙̖s̭̲̭̠͟͠ ̠̮͜͜m̼͎̫͡e͖͉̗̬̲,̴͙̜̙̭̹̪̖͚͟ ̺̻͙̜͠͝.̸̮̗͕͇͎̼̣̟͡ ͞͏̖̭̥̣̱̝̲͘  
̯͇̫͔̙̺̣Ỳ̘͍̗̙͈̝͢o͖̕u͙͉̮̹͕͔͖̼͙͞'͏̦̱̮ͅr҉̗͇̺͎̜͉e̛͈͚͇̻̞͜͞ ̴̱͙̼͎̜̪̪͜o̵̶̻̩b̼̮̫͉͢l҉̨̳̪̘̰̞͖ͅͅi̖͔͘v̝̦̥͢i̳̫̖͖̜̺̫͓͎o̫̺̥͔͕̠̦ư̝̙̭̣͎͔̺̟͓͠͠s͏̳͓̬̜̭̩̺͚̲ ̸̙̟̠̜͇̤̫̖͕́̕ņ̩̟̲̜̣̟̤́͟ơ̗̫̟̤̝̫͟͡w̛͎̤,͏͏̜̺͓̮̝ͅ ͙̟͞b̶̭̠̘̘̟̱͙̯ụ̣͔͔̜̤͢t̴̖͕̭͉̱͈͝ ̢̙͓͕̞̭̞͖́͘ͅI͇̠͖̩̤̳͈̦͝'̢̘̦̜̲̬͟m̳̻͍ͅ ̗̭͝͝ṣ̸̨͇̦ǫ̯̦͍̟̼͝o̸̸̮̭̳̥̜̳̺n̶̙͓̖͓̜̬͙͓͠ͅ ̮̻̮̹͍̮͇͢g̸͕͔̮̮̘̟̤o̡̘̠̜i̶̸̞͈̫n҉̡̳̻͖̖̖̩͙̕g̻̫̠̘̘͘ ͏̗̹t̟̟o͙͉̙̳̦̗͉̠̠͠ ̴̹͔̙m̶̢̫͚ͅą̷̻͙͉̀k̡̮̭͖͕͔̠͞e̵͉̤̙͇̻̟͔͔̞͜ ̢̜͙̜̩͚̝̟t̺ḩ͚͙̼̗͟i̳͉̫͕͍̤̱ͅs̷̭̟͕̬̗͜͟  
͏̣̹̲͓V͡͏̵̤̖e҉̹̥̝͕̪̞̲r͟҉̛̼͓͎̤̲̠͚y̶̸̧͇͖̖̯ͅͅ  
̹̥̲̠̲͓̕ͅV҉̡̭̻͈̀ȩ̘̰͇̜̝̞̼͙̕r̖͚͇̬͚̀y͚̗͉̫͜ͅ  
̙̱̹̲̤̲̯̪I̴̙͈̣͡n̵̙̜̭͟t̸̥͙͔̗̖̫e͚̜̙͔̣̹̯͞ŗ͕̥͍̫̙́͜e͈͙͢ś͢҉̥͔t̷̨̳̠͇́i̢̤̪̘̬͢n̝̰͡g̢̯͇  
̹̖͎͞ͅ.̴̼͢.͏͎̬̖̪͞.҉̹̝̕  
̛̗I̢͔̦̞͍̘ͅ ̲̗̦̱̹̯͞w̝̠̬̪̤͚̟͟o͡͏̡̫͎͖̹͇n҉̨̻̟͈̯͚̯͖͘d̮̹͠ḛ̢̙̗̪̟r͕̟͈ ̡̪͍w̠̞͎͙͠ͅh͓̹a̮͉͞t̹̩̼͕̯̣͠ ̯̤͔͡ỳ̕͏̻̞̠̻̻̳ͅo̦̙̬ù͝҉̼͙̙̮͓͓ŗ̸̬͚̩̟̘̻ ̢͝͏̳͚͕͍̪͚̗̯r̡̨̺̹̳e̷̘͎a҉̡͏̤̤͚̝̞̝̬̫c̡͉̝̞t̡̢̹͍͡i̢̹̜̺͔̫͠o̵̴̧͚̗͖̦̪͔̤̺ṉ̖̜͇̠̙͓͜ ̻̙̩̰̙̰͞w̷̢͍̪̝͉̪̺̹i̻̰̪͉̯͖͔̩l҉̙͈͔̱̯̘́l̙̙̝͟ ̤̳̻̳̱̘̱͓̺͝ļ̷̘͇͇̙͞o̷̥͔̻̥̝͔̰͘͟o̸̷̹̤̖͇̹ͅḱ̷͉̕ ̦̰l͏̹̹̞̰͇̯͓̞i̗̼̣͙̣͘͡k̵̭̦̥͈̟̱̕e̢̤̲̯͖̺̤͔̗͇͘͞"

You could barely make out the message. There was this...man in front of you, which looked quite melted and... He had a sadistic grin on his face. You wanted to yell at him for scaring you.

...But no word came out.

You tried even harder.

"H-hi." You barely managed to whisper. The man looked fairly confused.

"You're talking to me?" He apparently was shocked.

"Yes. Yes I am. Who are you? Where are we?"

"Gaster. W.D. Gaster. You have an oddly similar air with the King's late child, Chara, but you're not them. I can feel you are not as bloodthirsty as they were. Also, we are in what I like to call "The Void". Where you don't exist but you exist."

"I'm (y/n) (l/n). Pleasure to meet you. Actually Chara wants to possess my soul, so no wonder you feel them around. And...Woah. "

"Oh, my. Poor you. I've been watching each universe, but you're special. I want to make you an offer." He gently smiled. "Have a seat."

All of a sudden there was a chair behind you. You sat down and all of a sudden you were in front of a chess table, on the other side being Gaster.

"I've got a funny idea. You'll like it. If you win this, I'll tell you about it. If you lose, you'll simply lose. There is no downside for you." He softly chuckled. "But be sure to give your best." He suddenly got serious and a floating hand went above the empty table, awaiting for you to shake it to seal the deal. You did so, and all of of a sudden the pieces appeared. His pieces were white. He would go first.

It has been a while, and the match is slowly closing down in your favour. It was fun. Gaster popped quite a lot of puns to which you answered in clever ones, or in laughter. He even got you tea. Golden flower tea.

"Aaand checkmate!" You grinned. He giggled too, with a fairly smug smile. But, he always smiled. Seems like he let you win. "Yes, good job, child."

"Now about what I'll tell you..."

\-----------

You woke up. Grillby was next to you, fast asleep. The sun was attacking the curtains, valiantly welcoming you and your violin, which was right in front of a sunray. You realised what you'd done last night and looked down. O-oh well...

You slowly rose to prepare the breakfast. Then it hit you, you dreamed about something important. You had that feeling, but you couldn't remember any of it. Only a name and a face. Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to thank y'all for the hits. It doesn't matter if you leave kudos or not, but I really appreciate even clicking on this story. Thank you. Also REALITY IS JUST AN ILLUSION AND THE UNIVERSE IS JUST A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD. BYE. 
> 
> Oh also, a short question. Should I change the rating or let it like this...? I'm confused a bit.
> 
> Edit 1: edited all the previous chapters and fixed some of my mistakes. Didn't change anything essential. Just fixed the repetitive chapter with the fireworks and added the bold and italics.   
> ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Feel train attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it  
> I decided I won't do a bad end route because I don't have the heart to kill my babies.

 

 

You felt something was...off. Like this was not your home. But it was. Everything seemed a little off. Each tiny detail. You thought it was because of this particular sunny day.

'Chara, are you here?' You called them out. You felt like you wanted to have them around.

No answer.

You shrugged. Maybe they didn't want to talk now. You texted sans just for the heck of it, while making the pancakes.

 **[(Y/Nn)]:** _what's up?_

**_[Sans]:_ ** _Do you think even the worst people can change?_

**_[(Y/Nn)]:_ ** _yeah...through perseverance and good will they can._

**[Sans]:** _then why did you reset?_

You heard a soft sound behind you. It was sans, his left eye glowing blue. Looking all creepy. You panicked. He grabbed you and teleported you in some sort of hall. You were all alone. The light was warm, welcomed by the chirp of birds.

You stepped forward, nervously. You kept your phone close. You wanted to go the opposite way so much, to go back to sleep. But you couldn't. For some reasons you couldn't. Then, sans was in front of you.

"If you take one more step, you're really not going to like what will happen." He said, with a heavy heart.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do?" You yelled at him. He was shocked for a small amount of time.

"Is this some sort of a sick joke? You killed everyone." He cried. You checked your stats.

**[S &L FILES]:**   
**(Y/n) (L/N) LV- 1 EXP- 0**   
**Play time- ???????**

**Unknown Room**

**CONTINUE RELOAD RESTART**

"Sans. Take this phone and look at the message." You threw your phone in his direction. He quickly caught it and locked you with some sort of light. You were unable to move. He looked at it.

"You little shitty liar."

* * *

 

 

 

You gasped and woke up. You were still with Gaster. It was just a nightmare.

"Did you think about it throughly, child? One day, that will happen. If you let them control you. I have silenced them, as you mustn't be influenced." He hummed.

"I...I disagree. I want them to live too." You told Gaster firmly and looked at the sickly paler body of Chara. They weren't breathing. This was their body. It never decayed for some reasons.

"Are you sure? I've told you the price. They'll be able to save and load again. They might...erase the worlds." He sighed.

"I am."

* * *

 

 

You woke up. This time you remembered everything. You immediately took notice of the sweet smell coming from your kitchen. You woke up to the daily routine and checked your wounds. And by checking you mean pressing to see if it hurts.

You headed to the kitchen to see what's making all the fuss and noise. Grillby was cooking! How sweet of him...

He was making some sort of pancakes. But they were a bit different. Shaped like hearts. Syrup over them. He had a tray on one of the counters, probably he was going to serve you breakfast in bed. You went and hugged him from behind making him hum in agreement with the action.

"Well look who's an early bird." You complimented him.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart." He chimed and turned to kiss your forehead.

"Don't tell me you wanted to-"

"Wake you up with breakfast in bed. Yes I wanted to do that. Oh no, how my evil plans have been discovered. How my plan is turned to dust. I wanted to give you breakfast, so you will never leave and be all mine!" He put one of his hands on his heart and he turned to get the last pancake.

"I could give you an award for almost fooling me you were Papyrus. And I have fallen in your trap! I'm totally enchanted and I can't progress today. The results: you need to stay one full day with me." You could not be as serious as he was during the act. You giggled, of course.

"But first, let's have this breakfast in front of the TV." He got two trays and slowly made his way to the living room.

"So romantic." You sounded amazed.

"Exactly." You both grinned.

You decided to message sans. You had to confront him sooner or later. Grabbing the phone, you noticed you had new messages.

**[Sans]:** _alright I don't know what you did but a random child appeared in front of out door. They said it's your fault._

**[Sans]:** _Frisk recognised them. It's Chara. Toriel's crying of joy. What did you do?_

**[Sans]:** _WHAT DID YOU DO?_

Oh. Gaster made your wish come true. You tried saving just to check.

**_SAVE FAILED._ **

Yup. They're back.

You and Grillby spent the morning carefree since you had three days off. You remembered today you had to go to Alphys' to watch anime. Your day went fairly normal. Undyne came to drive you to Alphys and Grillby left to his place. She gave you a sly grin when she saw Grillby.

"Don't. Ask." You muttered. She smiled as the car stopped. You arrived to Alphys' lab. It wasn't bigger than the one in the Hotland, as you were told, but it was fairly interesting.

As soon as it was over, you had to excuse yourself to check on sans, Toriel, Frisk and Chara. You felt like you were going to have a bad time.

* * *

 

"Toriel, you can't trust them! Believe me! Please!" Sans was dodging Toriel's attacks. Toriel was crying as she kept trying to hit sans with her flames. Chara was hiding behind her and pretended to cry while her grin was bigger than ever. Frisk wasn't there from the seems of it. You quickly took a photo of Chara and yelled at Toriel and Sans.

"Guys! Stop! All of you!" The bones sans used for defense hit the floor with a clang as Toriel's flames disappeared. Chara pouted.

"Now, kiddo, you'd better explain. Why is Chara here? And alive?"

"Yes, (y/n). It'd be nice to know why is sans so angry."

"HUMAN! WHY DID THEY FIGHT ABOUT? IS MY BROTHER LAZY EVEN NOW?"

"This new kid just rattles my bones, Papyrus. Let's go to Grillby's for a while." He grabbed Papyrus and wanted to go but his brother stood still.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING!" He protested.

"Paps, please..." sans begged. He was desperate.

"Awh, sans! Why are you doing this?" Chara smiled an innocent smile. "After all, I and Papyrus can be very knife friends..." they giggled.

"Well. I got to fix this." Were your thoughts

Toriel suddenly reminded about Frisk and glared at sans before leaving. Looks like their relationship is kind of broken for now. Chara and sans acted like friends before leaving, and right after they started fighting. You told Papyrus to find Mettaton and hang out with him, to which he blushed and said it'd be a good idea.

You believed you heard a distant MeGaLoVania. You shrugged.

The two of them were fighting fiercely. Like they did this before. Maybe they did it when Chara possessed Frisk. Maybe. But now Chara had their own soul and body, which was different.

Sans was about to get hit. You stepped in immediately, almost hit by Chara's sharpened stick. They stopped right before your soul.

"What are you doing?" They spat. "MOVE!" The small "demon" yelled.

"No. You stop. Right now." You looked at them with a serious face which made Chara widen their eyes for a bit. They were scared for a second? You felt proud for a second.

"Nobody understands... you're like the others, (y/n)..." They frowned and ran away.

"W-well...Thanks for saving me kiddo. I thought I was goners again." Sans panted. He really was tired of dying after all.

"Look, I don't care how much bad blood you had, but Chara is a nice person. They're misunderstood. Their trust was broken so many times. Back when Chara was alive...They were treated like a monster. Just because their mother was insane. She was killed later on by her father, which ran away. Chara was left an orphan and tortured by the townsfolk." You sighed. " I have to go get them." You ran for them. You could still see where they're saving. You could track them by that.

\--------

After a while of running (you wonder how you could go so much) you found them, sitting at the edge of a cliff. They were crying. You slowly approached them. You made quite the noise so they knew you were there.

"Go away." Chara spat with hatred.

"Nope." You sat next to them. They get farther from you either.

"Go away or I'll _kill_ you." They looked at you with crazy eyes.

"Nah." You smiled. They'd be worth dying for. You pat their head and they pouted

"I'm not a kid. Go away! I'll kill everyone you care about. Leave me be. Alone..." when they pronounced "everyone you care about" several people showed up in your mind's eye. Grillby, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel...

And Chara.

You quickly hugged the Frisk-sized human and they started crying. They didn't seem like they wanted you to let go, they wanted the hug.

"I'm so tired of being alone...nobody understands." They started speaking, while you tried to make them soothe them with calming noises.

"I would have disappeared...Once Frisk leaved the Underground...I would have stood there. Alone." They cried even more, struggling to speak between their sobs.

"I don't understand how I could possess them in this timeline...I... I'm glad I'm here though. But I cannot kill anymore! If it were the me before I would have killed everyone...but now I feel guilt! And it's eating me away. E-even the fact that if was very close of killing you ruined me...I can't!" Chara looked at you and hugged you. You pat their back as they calmed down. It's been like 20 minutes you supposed. It started raining.

"Come on sweetie, we're going home." You smiled as you took off your jacket and put it on Chara's white and green sweater.

"...but I don't have a home." They protested.

"No buts! Remember, you live with me. And you'll always do. Now come here. I'll carry you home." You grabbed Chara and headed home. You were freezing, but Chara was warm and dry. That was okay. They noticed you were shivering, or else they wouldn't look at you with worry.

"(Y-y/n)? We can stop until the rain goes away, please? You can't take it anymore."

"N-nah. I g-got it Chara." You gave the biggest grin and stuck your tongue out. They did the same.

And you were finally home. You were cold like an icecream and wet like a dog. Chara slowly went to your bed and sat on while you went to the bathroom to change when you came back, Chara was gone. But you heard noise from the kitchen. You peeked and the child was doing some tea.

"T-thanks, but I got it! Don't worry, child." You sat on the chair but soon you fell asleep.

* * *

 

You woke up on your bed. Sans was next to you. You felt a bad headache and shivered. You didn't open your eyes, wanting to fall asleep again.

"Kiddo" sans's voice boomed in the silence. "If it weren't for (Y/n) sacrifing their skin for you..."

"You'd be dead where you're standing." A person gulped. You heard footsteps and someone came closer to you. There was a swooshing noise.

"I don't trust you near them. I don't trust you at all. I hate your guts. But apparently (y/n) doesn't. I can't understand that silly being at all." He let a hollow laugh.

"After all, who would forgive a dirty brother killer?" You heard something hitting the wall. You had to wake up. They'd stop. You pretended to wake up shocked and bolted awake.

Sans was holding Chara to the wall with his own hand. No magic.

"S-sto..." You couldn't speak at all. Your throat was killing you.

"S-stop...Sans..." He heard you and dropped Chara whom was taking a huge breath in.

"Are you okay? Did they poison you or something? What happened?" He jumped and brought you tea and cookies. Along with some medicine.

"Th--ey did n...not..hing" You couldn't talk at all. But he understood whatever you mumbled. Chara was on the other side, they were crying again, curled up. You took a paper from the table next to your bed and a pen and rose. You walked like a zombie, it'd be great if you could cosplay now! Alright you weren't you at the moment

They heard your footsteps and yelped. Didn't look up at all. You sat next to them and put an arm next to them and brought them in a hug, again. You wrote on the paper:

"Don't cry, please. I'm here. It'll be okay." You smiled ad they read your message. You stood like that until both of you fell asleep, again.

Sans still hates the child, but is willing to let them redeem themselves.

 

 


End file.
